Electronic components are often subjected to harsh environments. For instance, space-employed electronics require components that are rugged, lightweight, and built to withstand high G-forces. Such devices often need to withstand the unpredictable forces involved in liftoff and landing.
Different electronics packaging types are known. One system which has been recently used is the so-called multi-chip module system. The multi-chip module systems are a package with a number of electronic circuitry thereon, in a specified package protocol. All four perimeter edges of the multi-chip module define edge connectors. The multi-chip modules come in many flavors, including a CPU module, Gateway module, DRAM, SRAM, Flash, I/O, and Power modules.
Other such existing electronics packaging systems are also known that do and do not have electrical connections around their entire perimeter.